


【抹布×Echo】无题

by cityofflight



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, NTR?, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflight/pseuds/cityofflight
Summary: 我想对他为所欲为，想在他身上做点什么，想对他宣告着自己的理想包袱，我并不是一个拖油瓶。我在日记中如是写到，将这些零碎的，杂乱无章的东西放了进去。抹布×echo隐形NTR，小心避雷
Relationships: Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Orginal Male Character
Kudos: 5





	【抹布×Echo】无题

**Author's Note:**

> 因为很早以前写的所以有bug请见谅

江夏优在彩虹六号小队里完全充当着一个可有可无的角色——他的缄默、懒惰以及“妖怪”。

我刚开始参与演习的时候，被他那奇怪的机械吵得嗡嗡响，刚嘀咕了一句容易暴露位置，他却出乎意料的一句“关你屁事”摔在我的脸上。

之所以说他可有可无，多半还是因为他懒得在战场上移动。

穿完法国人的护甲，找了一个稍微离炸弹近一点的房间，确保没有进攻方会经过的情况下在机动护盾后慢慢躺下。他看着腕上的PDA操控着他的机器，而我在他旁边保护着他的安全。

说实在的，其实也没多少人会注意到战场上还会有这一个操控PDA战斗的人。江夏优存在感微薄，只有当他起身站起来的时候，我就知道他的武器（或者说是杀手锏）被敌方消灭了。

而这次他没有提起枪走向外面，而是径直走向了我。

他提起我的衣领质问到，“你知不知道你刚刚干了什么！”

“……啊，如果你是说你的宝贝飞机的话，我很抱歉。”我并不想狡辩什么，他说是就是吧。

前一秒我与对方交战时候击碎了他前来支援的妖怪。我将这一切都怪于我是新晋干员这个身份上，毕竟我没有足够的经验来面对一对一有掩体的枪战。

后来我才发现这算是二对一，因为还有一个江夏优。

我想我这是在保护他，但其实是他在变相的保护我。我对于他这种藏于心底又不表露出来的保护欲解读得完全。这位日本人对着我的脸，鼻子呼出的热气打在我的面罩上，搞得我脸上或者是身体哪个地方十分焦躁不安。当目光交汇的那一瞬间，倏地他松开了手，对着我叹了口气。

他是不是对我失望了，我唐突地猜测到。后来我在晚上的庆功宴上听到其他人和我说，江夏优不知道什么时候能对我少操点心。

于是我将自己归类于他的累赘。在战场上本来就迈着沉重的步伐前进着，拿着自己的枪械斗争着，但江夏优是特别的，他带了一个妖怪，和一个笨拙又无用的我。

后来我很少跟在他屁股后面参加演习或者实战，毕竟人的性命并不是一个儿戏，更何况是他的。可我还是难以忘怀他操控妖怪时认真的眼神，难以接受自己是他累赘的一个事实。

毕竟我只是个新晋干员，我尽可能的能在战场上多看他一眼。

我举着突击步枪索然无味的等待进攻方自投罗网，或者说守株待兔。我听到妖怪运作的嗡嗡声，随后听到一阵冲击波刮过耳旁。“快上，你六点钟方向，妖怪八点方向，二楼，有敌人。”他有条不紊地报完了所知信息。

我对于耳麦中传出的声音，第一反应是发愣，第二反应就是去行动。然而那个人已经站在我面前——演习结束。

最终我还是独自一人在训练室里关禁闭，自己给自己设的禁闭。

我依旧想念他身上的气味，还有那天他呼在我身上的热气，我还是觉得他的日式英语很好笑……我很难将他与日本的樱花联系在一起，或许他更能和菊花画上等号，樱花还是符合今川由美子这种日本女性吧……我想对他为所欲为，想在他身上做点什么，想对他宣告着自己的理想包袱，我并不是一个拖油瓶。我在日记中如是写到，将这些零碎的，杂乱无章的东西放了进去。

当我写完那段最后一个字母时，钢笔的墨水戛然而止，我是想继续的。在我无聊之余掀起的性欲，把我带入了意淫的行为之中。

江夏优并不是一个儒雅随和的人，在我眼里看来他和德国人，那个日耳曼飞行员、工程师一样读不懂空气，甚至还带有点偏执。

但是他还是能作为我的同僚一同工作，我并不是否认他出色的才能……以及他出色的肉体。江夏优符合我的性幻想对象。

作为亚洲人他的身高已经足够高了，我脑海里浮现出他浑身赤裸躺在休息室里的样子，用着道具不断扩张自己宽松的后穴，方便下一个男人，或者自己手指的进入。他抚慰着自己的前面，时不时用手掌心拍打着自己翘起的臀部。

我将手伸进裤子里掏出自己的老二，上下撸动着。手指上握着枪久而久之形成的老茧正在摩擦着每一寸皮肤，我喘了口气。训练室倒不如说像是一间较大的更衣室，闷热而又幽闭。

当我完全勃起的时候，我想象我是在他口腔里遨游抽插，被他舌头舔舐着前端分泌的液体，时不时探入其中边缘试探。我想射。

可随之而来的推门声让我感到尴尬，“在的话，我想和你聊一下，可以吗？”江夏优站在门口，话语中充满着不好意思和羞涩。

但他并没有发现我在做什么，“先生，您把门捎上吧。”我说道，手上还继续着自慰的动作，故意发出声音希望他能更靠近一点。

天下哪有免费的午餐，瞧，这不是送上门了吗？

他果然还是发现我在桌子下的动作，皱了下眉头准备离开。我拉住了他的袖子，起身掉垂着阴茎，用着蛮力将他放置在自己大腿上，甚至用自己下面戳了戳他的衣物。

我将柜子里的rush拿了出来，把它用于江夏优身上，我想这或许能让他感到不那么抗拒我的进入。我拉扯着亚洲人秀丽顺滑的黑色碎发，将他按在桌子上，在他面前呈现的是我刚写的日记。

他泛红的眼眶中很快就噙满了泪水，他稍微挣扎了几下又像只小猫一样服贴在桌子上。我把他的衣物褪去，露出东方人白皙的肌肤，背后的蝴蝶骨明显的突出起来。吸完rush的他喘着粗气，用他的母语骂着我。

“您怎么这么没有情趣，小野猫。”我打趣道，虽然我知道这个场合他听到一定会很生气。

我用我的左手轻而易举的握住东方人两个手腕，阻止他的移动，右手在他身后做着扩张。其实我更想让他放下尊严对着我为后来的性事自愿扩张起来，每当我想到方才意淫的时候，我手上力度总会加大几分，探入的指节模仿着阴茎在后穴里抽插。

至少我怀疑江夏优本身就喜欢玩自己后面，在吸入rush之前他至少动了点什么，他的后穴并不像没开发过后面领域的处男一样，甚至会是常年湿哒哒的那种。但他为什么要刮干净自己老二上和会阴处的阴毛呢？

这更容易让我进入其中，我抚摸着他前头勃起的性器，心里感叹着亚洲人的尺寸还真的很迷你，然后将自己的老二对准着松弛的那处戳了进去。他发出了一声闷哼。

里面的温暖瞬间包围了我的阴茎，我开始抽插起来。我将左手松开，他的手腕被勒红只能握住桌子的边缘支撑着。我并不喜欢做这么慢吞吞地性爱。

我感受到他意志上还是不配合的，我俯下身别过头，用亲吻去乞求着他的原谅。然后我尝到了泪水的咸涩，我寻思他是在哭吧。我加快了下面抽插的力度与速度，每一次都尽量蹭到前列腺，给他更大的刺激。

他喘着，齿缝间挤出几个字节，“不……不公平……”每一次的话语都被我一次狠狠的贯穿所打断。不公平什么，我并不想知道，毕竟我知道这场性爱本身就不可取。

不得不承认身下这位亚洲人无论何处都十分性感，他或许还经常关顾游泳池，那他的腰怎么会有这么纤细，如同女性。我又一次狠狠的整根没入后穴，他又是一声呻吟，如同发情的野猫般。

久而久之他也不做什么反抗，我一次次的抽插撞击着他的臀部，江夏优也配合着随之摇动。脑海里突然闪过的一个身影，才让我毛骨悚然。

同样是亚洲人的廖子朗，或许他才是江夏优该保护，或者保护江夏优的人。果然我是个累赘，身边的人谁看不出他俩关系亲近，除了我。于是这场强奸变成了通奸，我想按照廖子朗他祖国的习俗，这时候该给他缝制顶绿色帽子。

当这场性事到达最高潮时候，我在努力卖弄着，想内射其中。他没有发出异议。他前段分泌的液体也占满了我的日记，我想他是看到了那本日记的内容。

“我是不是比你家那位大多了？”我将阴茎拔出，把他翻过身将他的老二撸出精液，“顺带一提，我并不会帮你处理，毕竟……这只是场强奸。”他在性爱后的脸潮红，喘着粗气拿起衣物白了我一眼就想离开，在他离开之际我在他的唇边留下了最后一吻。

我想看他夹着满是精液的屁股回到自己的房间，然后让自己伴侣发现他和其他男人有过性爱的痕迹。我喜欢让他难堪，我对他的感情逐渐变得模糊。

他的妖怪是不是还停在虚掩着的门槛上，发出嗡嗡的声音看着一切。


End file.
